Oathbreaker
"Oathbreaker" Watchers on the Wall — Second and third episode titles of Game of Thrones season 6 now official is the third episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-third episode of the series overall. It will premiere on May 8, 2016. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by Daniel Sackheim. Plot Summary At the Wall Beyond the Wall Bran is in the past again. This time he and the three-eyed crow are at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, shortly after the end of Robert's Rebellion. The last two of the Targaryen Kingsguard stand before the Tower and block their way. Eddard and his host of northmen tell Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent to stand down, and why they weren't at the Trident. Ser Arthur reveals that Rhaegar ordered them here to guard the tower. Eddard asks where his sister, Lyanna, is but Dayne wishes Stark the best in the wars to come. The two Kingsguard draw their swords, with Ser Arthur saying "And now it begins." To which Eddard replies "Now it Ends." The two sides clash with Dayne making short work of a few of Ned's northmen. Ser Arthur slowly lowers the number of northmen left due to him being the finest swordsman in Westeros, but Ser Oswell falls to the northmen. Eventually, it's Ser Arthur and Lord Stark one-on-one, the last ones alive. Dayne easily gains the upper hand and kicks Ned's sword away from him, but is unprepared for Howland Reed stabbing him through the back of the neck. Eddard seems visibly uncomfortable for being spared this way, but delivers the killing blow to Ser Arthur. Eddard and Howland run towards the tower, a woman's scream having come out of one of it's windows towards the end of the duel, but he is told it's time to go. Bran runs to follow Eddard, calling out. Ned looks back for a second, but then runs into the Tower. Bran tries to follow, but he's forced out of the past and back into the cave. Visibly angry and sad that he was thrown out of the past so soon. At Winterfell At King's Landing In Meereen In the Dothraki Sea In Braavos Appearances : Main: Oathbreaker/Appearances First * Ser Arthur Dayne * Lord Howland Reed * Lord Smalljon Umber Deaths * Ser Arthur Dayne * Lord Greatjon Umber (mentioned) * Shaggydog (offscreen) * First Steward Bowen Marsh * First Builder Othell Yarwyck * First Ranger Alliser Thorne * Olly Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar Guest Starring *Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Natalia Tena as Osha *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Faye Marsay as The Waif *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Brenock O'Connor as Olly *Kae Alexander as Leaf *Dean S. Jagger as Lord Smalljon Umber *Paul Rattray as Lord Harald Karstark *Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon Stark *Meena Rayann as Vala *Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro *Souad Faress as a High Priestess of the Dosh khaleen *Staz Nair as Qhono *Hannah John-Kamen *Angelique Fernandez *Robert Aramayo as Lord Eddard Stark *Luke Roberts as Ser Arthur Dayne *Eddie Eyre as *Brian Fortune as First Builder Othell Yarwyck *Michael Condron as First Steward Bowen Marsh *Wuese Houston-Jibo *Diogo Sales as a Moro's bloodrider *Junade Khan as a Moro's bloodrider *Annette Hannah *Nathanael Saleh *Michael Nevin *Jesse Magee *Iona Clarke *Lucy Gallagher *Fionn Kernan Notes *This episode sheds light on the fates of Rickon Stark, Osha, and Shaggydog, who have been missing since Season 3's penultimate episode The Rains of Castamere, showing that they did in fact arrive at Last Hearth as planned. *In the books, Ser Gerold Hightower is also present at the Tower of Joy, while in this episode only Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne is waiting for Eddard and his company. Image gallery Oathbreaker 01.jpg Oathbreaker 02.jpg Oathbreaker 03.jpg Oathbreaker 04.jpg Oathbreaker 05.jpg Oathbreaker 06.jpg Oathbreaker 07.jpg Oathbreaker 08.jpg Oathbreaker 09.jpg Oathbreaker 10.jpg Oathbreaker 11.jpg Oathbreaker 12.jpg Oathbreaker 13.jpg Oathbreaker 14.jpg Oathbreaker 15.jpg Oathbreaker 16.jpg References ru:Клятвопреступник de:Eidbrecher (Episode) fr:Oathbreaker Category:Season 6 Episodes